An extensive flow cytometric evaluation continues of patients with autoimmune lymphoproliferative syndrome (ALPS) and their extended family members, on the basis of characterization of the expanded double-negative T-cell and B-cell populations. Double-negative T-cells have been demonstrated to be alpha beta TcR, CD57+, HLA-DR+, and CD45RA+. This study has been extended to characterize the double-negative T-cells more completely including gamma-delta TcR T-cells in all ALPS patients. In addition, we have initiated expanded characterization of the B cells, directed at memory B cells, in these patients.